Marge's other boy
by SheepBaloon31
Summary: Marge's pregnant again. And it's not Homer's son.
1. What a day!

**Marge has another baby!?**

Okay this is my first original fic. I had wondered if there was an episode with Marge really cheating on Homer with another man(and yes, it's cheating, not flirting. They are two different things) and ended pregnant. So here you go. Enjoy.

I don't own the Simpson's ..Matt Groening does. I only own the OCs that appear.

You will notice that the characters are going to be a bit OOC, and things like that.

The couples that will appear in the story are Homer/Marge, Burns/Smithers, Colin/Lisa , Ralph/Lisa, OC/Marge and last but not least Sideshow Bob/Selma.

Bart's Blackboard Line: I will not run for president in an enemy country.

Couch gag: The family runs to the sofa, that is made of chocolate and they start eating it but they turn immediately into giant human balls and they break the TV and the couch in the process. Homer then cries.

The story begins in Springfield's Nuclear Plant, where we see a very tired Homer trying to work, pressing the wrong buttons of 7-G sector. He didn't know that he was being watched by Mr Burns and Smithers.

Burns asked his helper: ''Who's that sleeping elephant, Smithers?´´

''That's Homer Simpson, sir. I'm amazed that you don't remember him after all these years´´''.

Burns replied: ''Well you see Smithers, I, a business man, has more important things to think and to do instead of watching an old bear in the final years of his life. You also think of other things right?´´''

''Oh of course, sir.''´´- and when Smithers said that he began thinking of going to the mountain with Mr Burns, dancing on the roof of the mansion, playing in the beach, singing with flowers, and other things.

(A/N's: Well yes I said that I dislike yaoi/slash but I like Burns/Smithers cause they can put well comedy, drama and romance; I have a few friends in a club who are big Burns/Smithers shippers, and they are a CANNON(they came from the minds of the writers, not of the fans) couple, and I say: ''The more cannon a couple is, the better''. So there.)

Smithers was so entranced in his fantasy that he didn't notice Burns poking at him with a stick.

''Well this is more entertaining´´''-he thought as he poke at his helper with more pain than before.

But let's concentrate back on Homer. Lenny and Carl went to aid their friend and convinced him to go to Moe's tavern.

There they acted like good old drunks, Homer was having so much fun that forgot the hour. He said things like: ''Ha! That serves you well, hippies! Down with control spares! Long lived the Easter rabbit!´´''

And as for he forgot the hour, the other day he promised Marge he would go with her to the cinema, but it seems that he forgot, because back at home Marge was waiting for him.

''He's very late. And it's almost 5:00 p.m. I'll have to go alone''´´

She looked at Bart, Lisa and Maggie who were sitting watching to the TV and asked: ''Hey kids do you mind that Grandpa is gonna come?´´''

''We DO MIND!''- responded angrily the children.

But Marge didn't listen to them and called Abe to come.

''Hello? Springfield's Retirement Castle? I wish to talk to Abe Simpson.''

''Wait a minute, oh, here you go''-answered a woman in the other side of the phone.

Marge began asking at the phone: ''Hello Grandpa? Would you like to come here home to take care of the kids? I can't because I have a… an important meeting, and Homer's not here''

''Who are you? Who's there?''-responded an angry man.

''But will you come?''-pleaded the pretty blue haired lady

''Yes, but you are…''-He didn't have time to responded because Marge immediately said:'' Oh thank you Grandpa! Bye!''-and she ended her conversation there.

Later she sat at the couch when the doorbell rang and she went and opened it. There was Abe there and asked: ''You don't have porn magazines in the bathroom do you?''

But Margie's only reply was: ''Good you came! You were fast! as you hanged down the phone you run here!´´''

''What phone?''-asked Abe.

''We just talked by phone! Don't you remember?''-Grandpa shook his head-''Then with who was I talking with?''-Margie asked herself.

Back at the Retirement Castle Jasper was looking with curiosity at the phone.

''Who was that? Ah well it was a very weird person''

So back at home Marge said goodbye to her children and gave Abe the typical instructions. And she went in her car to the cinema theatre.

When she finished parking she went to the line to buy the tickets, but It was a long line, so she waited. She later thought:

''Today everything is bad. Homer is absent, the Kids are bad behaving, Grandpa doesn't listen and I get mistaken. But I'm most angry at you Homer. You broke your promise. Where are you?''-she sadly looked at the sky. But then she heard a voice scream her name:

''MARGE! Over here!''-Margie turned to see three big hairdos waving their arms at her. But she moved closer and then she recognized them. They were two women and a man.

The women were twins and their hair was like an afro and purple. The man's hair was shaped in the way of a palm tree, and it was red. Another characteristic was that his feet were unusually long and big.

Marge happily said and literally jumped: ''Patty! Selma! Bob! How good is to see you all! And they hugged. And Bob replied, taking Marge's hand and kissing it: ''More pleasure to see you, Madame Simpson''.

Selma joked: ''Don't get too attached.''

Marge smiled: 'Don't act like a stranger Bob, you are part of the family''

''No dear. I'm just a gentleman with good manners around ladies''´

''Well you know I'm here pleased with your delights, Bob''- Selma teased and she gave him a kiss in the cheek. Bob just showed his classical smirk.

''They are a nice couple, and they always are ok. Not like others''-Marge sadly thought while looking at them and thinking of Homer.

(A/N 's: Yes in this story Bob is free and happily married to Selma, and not with that Italian family or in jail. And yes they have Ling as their adoptive daughter)

''Were you going to the cinema?''-asked Patty to Marge

''Yes''

''Then let's go together''-Patty solved the problem

''Oh really? Thank you!''- Marge thanked her sisters and brother-in-.law.

And they walked to the cinema, now with no lines to wait for a ticket.

Rate and review please!

And sorry if I don't update that much, I've been very busy.


	2. Kids are useless but adults are worse

**Well sorry for not updating for a while, so here is chapter 2. And yes, characters are going to be very OOC (not very, or all of them, but some people complain about Bob) , but no, the OCs won't appear in this chapter. Enjoy the reading.**

**I don't own anything. Matt Groening does.And the song Not While I'm Around´´belongs to Stephen Soundheim, but in the new film to Tim Burton**

* * *

After watching the film the group went to a café to chatter and have a deceant meal.

Bob ordered a glass of wine, Patty an ice tea, Selma a cappucino and Marge a coffe. Naturally, the twins ordered an ashtray for their cigarettes.

So Patty began the chatter, asking Marge:

So how is it that you're here alone instead of with that big bear of your husband?''

Bob and Selma began laughing, and that annoyed Marge, so she replied:

Don't call Homer like that! And if he's not here…well, you don't wanna know''

Bob, seeing that if they kept that conversation it would end badly, quickly said:

Be calmed, my dear sister-in-law. Of course we don't want to think about how do you do with your beloved Homer. Let's talk about another thing, shall we? How about the film? It was brilliant, and I felted connected to the main character''

Selma added: Oh really? I never knew you had an obsession with killing and revenge, and then letting me the corpses turned them into food''.

Hmm, we make a good Todd and Lovett, my pet''. - Bob laughed while looking with his classical-evil look at Selma.

(Yep, you guessed it. They watched Sweeney Todd XD)

Marge, while looking at Patty, asked:

And how are you doing? You know, with…''

Patty responded- its fine. Now I've met a girl called Sandy. She's cute and nice. I might present her to you one day. That is, if you passed it''

Marge looked sweetly at her sister: don't worry. I already passed it.''

(A/N's: If you have seen There's something about marrying'' you would understand this talk. If not, I tell you: in that episode Patty reveals to be gay, and she Marge have a hard time until Marge approves of her sister)

Patty gave a big smile to Marge, happy of her approval.

Selma asked to her: and where is Maggie? You never go out without that cutie-pie´´

Marge happily responded: I left her at home with Bart and Lisa. Abe is babysitting them. And I suppose Ling is with mother?''

Yes she is. But now let's get to serious business. Explain, calmed and collected why isn't Homer with you''- Bob hit the nail with that question, and Marge didn't dare to be hard with him. So she sighed and began:

Well, how to begin, we were going to the cinema, but he was late from work and he didn't come to the house. I don't know were he is, and I'm very worried.''

The three stood silent for a while, until Bob said: But it is the same problem you and Homer have everyday, not a big crisis. I'm sure when you get to your house Homer is there''

I know, Bob, I know, but I am very tired of everyday like that. I want something more, but I don't know what it is´´

The twins suggested:

Leave that giant pig and marry other. We know, and YOU know very well that he's not your man. You just said you want something else in life, right? ´´

No! I won't leave Homer! You don't understand. –Marge was feeling very nervous and tired, so that made her mad as well- Please, let's finish this conversation so I can go to my house. I have to look for the kids''

So they said goodbye to Marge and they went back to their own house. After Bob married Selma, he continued being an actor not in Krusty's show, but in stage, and he was very talented. One day he'll star in a movie. And with the money he earned he bought a house so he and his wife and sister-in-law live quiet nicely.

During the journey from the cinema parking to the house Marge wondered a lot of times what those three said to her and her own thoughts a few days before. Homer accidently bought a family of wild animals together with porn stars from the 60s and they established in the garden. Gratefully they went to Shelbyville, feeling that the city was better than Springfield.

But other things happened many days, and in those days Homer forgot everything: Saturday was Lisa's concert, Bart had soccer game on Wednesday and Marge's birthday was the last week. But nothing, he forgot everything. Marge kept thinking:

Maybe they are right; Homer and I aren't many time together as before. But even If I was single, which is the man who would go with me? He isn't from Springfield, that's sure. And If I 

am divorced Bart and Lisa would never be the same again. I would break their childhood. And I promised that nothing will harm them, not while I'm around, at least.

At last Marge came to Evergreen Terrance and parked the car in the garage. She went to the door and opened with her key. She found in the main hall Snowball and Santa sleeping alongside with Grandpa in the floor.

She called her kids and Bart appeared in his pijamas with his skateboard and a whistle in his hands. She screamed: Bart! What are you doing with that!?''

Eh, nonsense? ´´

Give me those back! Go to sleep! Have you been good with Grandpa while I was absent? And where is Lisa? ´´

Lisa appeared behind Marge and said: I'm here, Mom. And yes we have been good, but you are very late. ´´

Ah well, I was a little distracted, and I lost my time, I guess. Where is your father? ´´

Bart responded this time, a bit confused: He still hasn't come back. We thought you went to find him.´´

Before Marge could respond, they all heard a little weeping from upstairs. They quickly knew it was Maggie and they rushed to her room.

There Marge saw that they had woken up the baby with their talking. She carried her little daughter and began swinging her softly. Bart and Lisa were going to ask her questions, but she replied: Go to sleep. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Don't wait for your father.´´

The kids obeyed their mother, and leaved her with Maggie. Marge spoke to her.

What is it dearie, a nightmare? ´´ She placed Maggie in her crib; she wasn't crying anymore, but she looked scared and sad. Marge thought an idea:

Don't worry, those nightmares won't attack you cause I'll protect you.'' And she remembered that part in the film were the little boy sang to his mother. And she began:

_Nothing's gonna harm you_

_Not while I'm around_

_Nothing's gonna harm you_

_No sir, not while I'm around_

_Demons are prowling everywhere_

_Nowadays_

_I'll send 'em howling I don't care_

_I got ways_

_No one's gonna hurt you_

_No one's gonna dare_

_Others can desert you_

_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there_

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while_

_But in time, nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around_

_Being close and being clever, ain't like being true_

_I don't need to- I would never hide a thing from you_

_Like some_

_No one's gonna hurt you_

_No one's gonna dare_

_Others can desert you_

_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there_

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while_

_But in time, nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around._

Maggie had finally fallen asleep after hearing at her mother. Marge kissed her baby's cheek and said:

Goodnight my angel.´´

And she went downstairs to wait for Homer.


End file.
